1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to on-line detection and monitoring method and apparatus of oil-filled electric equipments, more particularly, relates to an oil/gas separation membrane applied for monitoring fault gas within the oil-filled electric equipments, a method for preparing such oil/gas separation membrane, as well as a gas sensor equipped with such oil/gas separation membrane.
2. Description of Related Arts
Generally, Oil-filled electric equipment refers to those electric equipments employing dielectric liquid (i.e. insulating oil) as dielectric medium, such as transformer, shunt reactor, tap changer and so on. Needless to say, a reliable and safe operation of these important equipments is the key factor for ensuring efficient power generation, transmission and distribution.
For instance, the incipient fault detection and monitoring system for a transformer could significantly reduce the operational accidents, improve the reliability of power grid and provide a safer working environment of substation. There are several monitoring methods and parameters for on-line monitoring of the incipient fault of a transformer, for instance, monitoring of dissolved gas in oil, monitoring of partial discharge, monitoring of oil temperature and leaking current detection. So far, the monitoring of the gases dissolved in oil is still the most important and reliable method for detecting the incipient fault. This is due to the fact that a symptom of gas in the oil is a first indicator of transformer fault development.
When a fault is developed in a transformer, an immediate consequence would be a local overheating or a local electric discharging accompanied with high energy releasing. As a result, the insulating oil and paper positioned close to the fault point would be broken down by the high temperature to generate a variety of gases and other substances. These fault gases (i.e. gases generated followed the faults condition) comprise hydrogen (H2), carbon monoxide (CO), ethylene (C2H4) and acetylene (C2H2), often called key gases in fault conditions. Statistics shows that there is a direct relationship between the type & content of the fault gas and the nature & intensity of the fault. It is seen that the analysis of dissolved gases in transformer oil was analog to the analysis of sampled human blood.
Conventionally, the dissolved gas analysis (e.g. DGA) procedures are accomplished in laboratory, and the procedure comprises scheduled on-site sampling, degassing and gas chromatograph analysis in laboratory. Until recently, the DGA is still the most popular method for transformer maintenance worldwide. However, this method still suffers an obvious drawback. Commonly, DGA was taken based on a referenced schedule, for example, from three months to a full year time period. Therefore, it is powerless to detect those faults developed quickly between two scheduled analysis time period.
In order to improve the efficiency, a new monitoring method, namely status based maintenance (or on-line monitoring and detection) has been introduced within the art. According to this new method, the real time on-line monitoring system is capable of continuously monitoring the fault gases dissolved in transformer oil without affecting the normal operation of the transformer. In addition, by comparing and analyzing the historical monitoring data, this new method is capable of providing an evolution and trend of fault gases status, therefore providing the user with first hand and accurate information.
FIG. 5 is a schematic diagram illustrating a typical transformer on-line monitoring system, wherein fault gases generated within the transformer 50 is delivered to transformer valve 501 via oil circulation, and then is directed to the gas sensor 511 so that a monitoring signal is collected, conditioned and managed by microprocessor 512 (gas sensor 511 and microprocessor 512 together forms signal transmitter 51), afterwards, the final monitoring data is transmitted to host 53 via communication controller 52, and the monitoring data can further be transmitted to a data server 54 and an expert system web 55. It is noted that the gas sensor 511 is directly connected to the transformer valve 501, which is adapted for directly separating the fault gas from the oil, and then sampling the fault gas so as to generate a monitoring signal.
It is obvious that the key technology behind the transformer on-line monitoring is the oil/gas separation and gas sensing. Since gas sensor is off limited with the oil, the oil/gas separation becomes primarily important in on-line monitoring system.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,112,737, James E. Morgan disclosed a method and apparatus for monitoring the fault gases of transformer. According to Morgan's invention, a polymer hollow fiber bundle is utilized as a gas separator. The advantage of this method is that the hollow fiber has a higher surface/volume ratio so as to withstand negative pressure through deformation. The drawback is that the separated gases must be carried away by a carrier (usually use dry air or inert gas) or a gas pump to reach the sensing element or a sensing device. Therefore the complicated whole system will more or less reduce the reliability.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,293,399, Guy Belanger et al. disclosed an apparatus for detecting the hydrogen dissolved in transformer oil. The apparatus comprises a fuel cell (electrochemical) type sensor which is disposed within a gas chamber and is positioned next to a polymer separation membrane. One side of the membrane is in direct contact with the transformer oil, and the another side is close to the sensing electrode. So that hydrogen dissolved in the oil is capable of being separated by the membrane to reach the sensor. The advantage of this method is that the gases can permeate through the membrane and reach the sensing element on their own, thus avoiding the use of gas pump or carrier gas. The drawback is that the thin polymer membrane is venerable to deformation and damage under condition of negative pressure (vacuum) and high temperature, resulting in the drift of sensor calibration, and to a worse extent, resulting to oil leaking as well as the permanent damage of the sensor.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,749,942, John Seymour Mattis et al. disclosed a method of making a composite membrane in which a very thin layer of an amorphous perfluoro-2,2-dimethyl-1,3-dioxole polymer is supported on a porous support membrane such as vinylidene difluoride homopolymer or copolymer. Even such membrane is stronger than the unsupported one, but is still fragile and subject to the deformation and damage under harsh conditions (temperature and pressure).
Also in U.S. Pat. No. 5,749,942, John Seymour Mattis et al disclosed a method and an apparatus for transformer oil/gas separation, in which the fragile polymer membrane is sandwiched between a perforated metal plate or a wire screen or mesh. This method is effective for preventing the deformation of polymer membrane to some extent, but is still less satisfied for resolving the fundamental problem mentioned above. Moreover, the covering of the metal plate or screen on the membrane surface will impair the oil convection over the membrane and reduce the contact surface of the membrane, therefore negatively affecting the separation efficiency. Furthermore, the extracted or separated gases have to be delivered to a separated gas collection station for gas analysis by a gas circulation device such as a pump. This further reduces the reliability of the system.
Conclusively, it is desirable to develop an oil/gas separation membrane and a gas sensor, which is capable of being applied in a relative harsh working condition, such as high temperature, high pressure, and negative pressure, and without having to use various mechanical wearing and moving parts such as pump and valve, so as to improve the reliability of gas monitoring system within the art.